shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Cozy takes Celestia and Luna's magic/The alicorns retreat
This is how Cozy takes Celestia and Luna's magic and The alicorns retreat goes in The Ending of the End. cut back to the fight shields protect her Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow! Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun! fires a big blast at them Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah! turns to her sister Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? nods Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...? fly to her and power up their horns uses the Bewitching Bell to drain their magic are screaming in pain Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: pained groans they fall down, weakly Twilight Sparkle: NO! runs to them Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains! Lloyd: Tell that to yourself! Baron sees the alicorns and becomes bitter Iron Baron: Princesses. Princess Celestia: Iron Baron. General Kozu: Ooh, frosty. Chen: You five know each other? Iron Baron: They were part of the nine who ended my rule of the Dragon Hunters. is concerned Cozy Glow: They did? Iron Baron: Yes. The Overlord: You forgot about one who you haven't fought. Me. attempts to use the Bewitching Bell on him nothing works Tirek: What the...? Samukai: Well, that was unexpected. The Overlord: Didn't ever checked the book you stole to see what was immune to the bell? looks in the book Samukai: Zero. Zip Zilch. Goose egg! Found the page. General Cryptor: Then spit it out! Samukai: The Bell cannot take any magic from immune creatures. sees the picture General Cryptor: What?! Pythor: Master, side with us! The Overlord: No thanks. I'm already on the winning side. Baron is shocked Iron Baron: Wait. You're with them? Why? The Overlord: If anyone's gonna conquer Equestria, it's gonna be me. Not some rogues clouded by hatred and anger whose power only comes from a cracked bell. General Cryptor: So be it. The Omega: You are dark lord. Why have you not taken this realm? The Overlord: Well, I... the Ninja and their friends It's uh, complicated. Queen Chrysalis: Enough talk! blasts him The Overlord: Don't you get it? The fight is what fuels me! turns to Cryptor Queen Chrysalis: You said he was vulnerable! General Cryptor: Well, I... Cozy Glow: Well, what?! General Cryptor: I thought he was! Tirek: Well, you thought wrong! Overlord fires at them The Overlord: The alicorns are mine to destroy and mine alone! I'm only helping them so I can conquer this realm my way! Pythor: We all know what becomes of traitors, don't we? The Overlord: That's it! the Bell and rips the small piece out villains gasp Acronix: Coward! Overlord slowly summons up his powers as everyone looks on in surprise. He looks at his powers The Overlord: Hmm. That's better. The Overlord: King Sombra was the only Equestrian villain who proved himself worthy of ruling! During his first attempt to retake the Crystal Empire and taught him how to wield his hatred as a weapon. As an apprentice. Krux: Apprentice? The Overlord: It was the best revenge I could think of. Princess Celestia: Overlord, what are you saying? The Overlord: I... I convinced Discord to pose as Grogar! gasps Lloyd: You did?! Why?! The Overlord: I thought it was a good idea at the time. Jay: Wait, so you're responsible for this? The Overlord: Yes, which is way I asked to bring back thirteen other villains. gasps The Overlord: I needed to prepare Twilight for ruling Equestria. shouts Discord: Fly, you foals! alicorns are scared teleports her, Celestia, Luna, and the Overlord out The Overlord: Okay, let's get going. Twilight Sparkle: Do you mind?! The Overlord: Yes, I do. We are wasting valuable time. All that matters is this. out the shard Princess Luna: The shard. Princess Celestia: What about the Crystal of Truth? The Overlord: Ugh, it didn't work. But this will! They fear it. Twilight Sparkle: The others were our friends. They were more than friends, they were family. But you don't understand that, do you? is angered Princess Celestia: What's the point? You're never gonna understand, because you only care about yourself! growls The Overlord: Every moment we delay risks our survival! Princess Luna: There's more to life than surviving! stomps off in anger The Overlord: How is it that out of all the villains, I'm the only one to successfully defeat you and rule Equestria? steps up Twilight Sparkle: Because you are the greatest villain. Overlord stares at her in surprise learns from his past